When Cows Jump Over Dolphins III
by CRACKQUEEN
Summary: MORE CRACK! THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. The Revenge of the Fish Cat!

**_Part 3. Revenge of the fish. CAT!_**

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME. **_

**_P.s. I do not own any of these people besides Henry the Spleen, Rita the Spleen, Riku the Spleen, Gear the Spleen, Wind the Spleen, Skippy the Flying Fish, and the people benders. Thank you._**

"OH NO!" the group yelled.

"FORIEGNERS! ATTACK!" Skippy yelled.

Out of the blue, people came flying out in odd shapes. Some were in the shape of a bell; some were in a shape of sautéed chicken with green onions on the side; and some were in a shape that can be only described as mwah. "LEE!" someone shouted from the bushes.

A group of very hairy people came out with chocolate smeared all over their faces. "LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI?"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEEEEE!"

"HWOOOOOAAAAAA!"

The hairiest member ran toward Skippy an embraced him. "What shall we do?"

"BEND THEM INTO… TURKEYS!" Skippy yelled.

"Righto." Then, the hairy people stood in line and waved their arms and yelled, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The gang stared to twist and turn and yelled, "ARAGORN! SON OF ARAGORN!"

"WHY YOU KNOW MY PAPA!" Skippy asked.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Zuko was sitting in his room, writing in his diary, when the door banged open.

"ZUKO! THE AVATAR IS IN TROUBLE! YOU MUST SAVE HIM TO KILL HIM YOURSELF!" Wind yelled.

"I AM NOT GOING TO KILL HIM! I AM JUST GOING TO GIVE HIM TO MY FATHER!" Zuko said.

They ran out of the room and screamed on top of their lungs, "THE WORLD IS ENDING! SEX ED IS THE DEVILS SPAWN! NO GOOD SHALL COME FROM IT!"

_**Back to the gang.**_

"Oh, so you know my daddy because you gave him a melon, then he gave you a computer, then you gave the computer to Jet, then Jet gave you poison, then you gave the poison to a bandit, then the bandit gave you wood, then you gave the wood to an earth bender, then the earth bender gave you bread, and then you ate the bread?"

"Yeah. We just wanted to tell you that your daddy is safe and that you should not fight anymore. We found your daddy. He is right here!" Aang said.

The least hairy person pulled off his beard and became a flying fish with a stash. "SKIPPY!"

"DADDY!"

"SKIPPY!"

"DADDY!"

"SKIPPY!"

"DADDY!"

The two fish flew into each others arms and embraced. "Awwwww." The hairy people chorused.

"I will never leave you again!" Aragorn whispered.

"I NOW HAVE YOU AVATAR!" a voice rang out.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	2. My cat's name is Luke, my dog's name is

_**My cat's name is Luke, my dog's name is Cow, and now my light is oozing types of goo.**_

_**THIS IS NOW MY FINAL CHAPTER! WHEEEEEEEEEEE! THANK YOU ALL!**_

_**P.s. I do not own any of these people besides Henry the Spleen, Rita the Spleen, Riku the Spleen, Gear the Spleen, Wind the Spleen, Skippy the Flying Fish, and the people benders. Thank you.**_

"I NOW HAVE YOU AVATAR!" a voice rang out.

"OMG! IS IT TRUE!" Aang yelled.

Out of the blue came Henry the Spleen with his abnormally large scar on his face. "AVATAR! YOU WILL DIE!" He jumped onto Aragorn and leaped off Skippy. "I HAVE YOU NOW!"

"FLUFFY, WUFFY, HARRY, FAIRY, HENRY! YOUR NOT DEAD!" Aang cried.

Henry stopped. No one knew his nickname besides Rita, Riku, Gear, Wind, and his Airbending Master. "Master... Is it you?"

Aang bursted into tears. "YES! HOW I MISSED YOU GOOD FRIEND!"

"AND I, YOU!" Henry added.

Dramatic music played in the background as Aang and Henry ran to each other. The slow motion flip went off so there was a good 15 minutes till they reached each other. The flip went off and the camera went over to Sooka, who was playing a very small violin. "WHAT? I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP WITH THE SCENE!"

"HENRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! CAPTURE THE AVATAR!" Zuko jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE!"

He looked around at his surroundings. Hair people, the Spleen family, Katara, Sooka, Aang, Fish, Momo, and Appa. His hands lit up in flames and he threw fireballs at the spleens. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the spleens yelled.

"SPLEEN FAMILY!" Aang screamed.

Out of rage, Aang took his weird stick thingy and started to wack Zuko with it. "YOU DUMMY! YOU DUMMY!"

Zuko fell over and Aang tripped over on a rock causing them to fall over on each other. A big dust cloud covered the kids and there was a bunch of screaming from the hairy people benders. When the smoke cleared, Zuko was found on top of Aang and their lips were locked. Everyone eyes grew wide as the couple pushed each other off and gasped for air. "THAT WAS DISGUSTING!"

"AHHHH! I THINK I HAVE BEEN POISONED!"

"MY SANITY HAS JUST DROPPED!"

"IT IS THE APOCALYPSE!"

They looked at each other one more time before they went to coughing spasms. The two were rolling on the floor until Katara splashed them with water. "Are you guys done yet! We are on a time limit you know! Only a few more words and this episode is done!"

"OKAY!" Zuko jumped on his feet, pointed at Aang, and stated, "THIS IS NOT THE LAST TIME YOU WILL SEE ME, AVATAR! MARK MY WORDS! I WILL BE BACK! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and with that, he leaped up into the air and jumped away.

"This is awkward..." Aang sputtered.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Zuko isn't here and I have the ship all to myself. This is my lucky day."

Iro walked on the deck of the ship and started to sip his tea. "Ahhhhhhhh. So peaceful."

"UNCLE! GET ME SOME WINE! I NEED TO GET DRUNK!" Zuko yelled.

"Damn. OKAY! COMING!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
